The present invention relates generally to a sphincter exerciser, and more particularly, to a sphincter exerciser for strengthening the sphincters of persons in an effort to prevent conditions, such as aconuresis or encopresis caused by weak sphincters.
Generally, a sphincter is defined as muscle which encircles a tubular organ of the body, such as the anus and the urethra, and normally maintains constriction of the organ and relaxes as required. Usually, the sphincter is weakened by pregnancy, childbirth, and increasing age.
When the sphincter is weakened, it cannot be constricted and relaxed as desired. Thus, in the case where a person with a weak sphincter exercises or laughs, the person may undergo aconuresis or encopresis, and so may suffer pain and feel stress.
Therefore, there have been developed and used exercisers for preventing conditions, such as aconuresis or encopresis caused by weak sphincters, that is, various kinds of sphincter exercisers for strengthening sphincters. A conventional sphincter exerciser includes a fastening nut having an internally-threaded tubular body provided with a hollow chamber. An O-ring for sealing the fastening nut and a top cap are mounted to the fastening nut. A screw hole is formed on a bottom wall of the body. A sealing rod to which a pulling string is fixed is screwed to the screw hole with a setscrew. Further, a friction part is formed on the bottom wall of the body and receives a magnetic ball. In this case, the magnetic ball is made of a substance increasing friction sound and radiating far infrared rays.
However, the conventional sphincter exerciser has a problem that it is designed to be inserted into the vagina, so it is difficult to use, it is insanitary, and it causes a user to feel unpleasant and restrains the user""s freedom of movement.
Accordingly, the present invention has been made keeping in mind the above problems occurring in the prior art, and an object of the present invention is to provide a sphincter exerciser, which strengths the sphincter to prevent conditions, such as aconuresis or encopresis caused by weak sphincters resulting from pregnancy, childbirth, and increasing age, and which is designed in such a way as not to be inserted into the vagina, thus being sanitary and ensuring the freedom of movement, and which has a simple construction, thus being convenient as well as easy to use and handle, and which is designed to adjust momentum according to a user""s physical condition.
In order to accomplish the above object, the present invention provides a sphincter exerciser, comprising a body consisting of two depressions formed on a top surface of the body in such a way as to be symmetrical with each other and to have a predetermined depth, the two depressions each having an inclined bottom, two hinge holes each formed on the top surface of the body at a position spaced from an associated depression by a predetermined distance, and a window having a triangular shape; two footholds each having a rectangular plate shape and a foot holding piece of a predetermined height formed at at least one position on the foothold, with a roller bracket downwardly formed at a position on a bottom surface of the foothold, and a hinge shaft having a hook piece and downwardly formed on the bottom surface of the foothold at a position spaced apart from the roller bracket; a roller shafted to the roller bracket of each of the footholds by means of a pin; and a momentum adjuster consisting of an adjusted block installed to be moved along a screw shalt mounted to a momentum adjusting piece, the screw shaft supported by shaft bearings at both ends thereof and said momentum adjusting piece knurled around an outer circumference thereof, with two guide rollers mounted at two positions of the adjusting block in such a way that the guide rollers are symmetric with each other, and a momentum display panel having a predetermined color and attached to a position around the guide rollers, find a coil spring connected at its first end to the body while connected at its second end to a wire extending from the hinge shafts of the two footholds at both ends thereof and passing over the two guide rollers.
According to this invention, a sliding member and a stationary member are mounted to the hinge shaft of each of the footholds, and the momentum adjuster comprises a hydraulic damper having a piston rod connected to the wire.